The Oasis
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: Some people want to escape their horrible lives by dreaming of an oasis where happiness is infinite. Ace is one digidestined who'd rather face her problems. It's too bad the sand siblings want her to stay in their oasis. Kankuro x OC.
1. Ace in the Hole

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Digimon. Although the character Ace belongs to me!**

**Proluge: Some people want to escape their horrible lives by dreaming of an oasis where happiness is infinite. Ace is one digidestined who'd rather face her problems. It's too bad the sand siblings want her to stay in their oasis.**

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

Ace glared at her computer screen again for the millionth time. Somethng was blocking her digivice from cconnecting with the digital world. She could feel the pull of the digiworld through the stream of data that was flowing freely from the digivice connected to the side of her belt. "Shut that stupid thing off!" She heard one of her family memebers shout from outside the door of her room. "Go eat Numemon poop!" She shot back before turning off the computer. Her family was very abusive and the last thing she wanted was to have the stuffing beat out of her for the fifth time in one day. She could hear the person's footsteps as they faded into the distance while the person mumbled something about poop. The girl quickly put on her grey pajama pants with red hearts all over them and her oversized solid black shirt.

Gaara's P.O.V

Gaara seemed to be being pulled near the Death Forest where he had heard rumors of Orochimaru being located. He'd never really cared for the rumors but decided to follow his intinct before quickly making his way to the forest that was troubling his mind. Pondering why he wanted to go to the forest as much as he did over such a ridiculous thing as spreaded rumors. The silence of his trip simply seemed to add to a whir of question that he was sure would somehow be answered in the Death Forest.

Temari's P.O.V

Temari was worried over her brothers. She had watched as Gaara quickly rushed off somewhere without as much a a mumble and even Kankuro's puppets couldn't pull the middle child out of his loneliness. Temari tried getting closer to her younger brother to cheer him up but he hadn't been in his room when she went looking for him. She simply sighed and decided the best thing to do would be to wait for both of their returns. Although, she was sure Gaara would be back the latest. "Probably stained with blood," she said to herself as casually as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say or even be thinking.

Kankuro's P.O.V

Kankuro sighed and sat on a hill in an oasis that only he knew about. The trees, plants, and bushes had many shades of green but somehow it just added to his sorrow. He had become quite lonely and had taken to sitting in this forest-like oasis. "Maybe it's because no one could see me through the thickets of trees?" He asked himself before returning to his silence. Something had pulled him to his secret oasis today. He knew something would happen here, but he was getting very impatient.

Ace's P.O.V

Ace had woken up a few hours later to find that her computer was turned on. "That's odd," she said as she layed back down in her bed. Unfortunately, the computer had no intention of letting her sleep because it made a series of random clicking noises and the portal to the digiworld flashed red. "I'll do it tommorow!" Ace said as she threw one of her pillows at the computer screen and covered her head with her blanket. The computer erupted in a loud roar and in a burst of energy, the girl was forcefully pulled out of her bed by some unseen force. Ace had sensed that something like this would happen and quickly grabbed her digivice before the familiar sensation of plummeting to the ground surrounded her.

Kankuro's P.O.V

Kankuro had gotten up to leave when something sky rocketed into his arms. He saw that it was a girl clad in odd clothes with beautiful long black hair and smooth tan skin. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to reveal large brown orbs that seemed playful yet at the same time, hurt. "Beautful," he said inaudibly as he tucked the hair covering them behind her ears. "This isn't the digiworld," he heard the girl say before she tried to hop out of is arms. Unforunately for her, Kankuro had no intention of relinquishing the girl. Sure enough, he had somehow managed to lift one arm and lay her retreating body back into his free one. "You need to rest," is all he said as he sat back down while being careful not to let go of the girl. She'd struggled relentlessly to get away from the stranger but to no avail and eventually had to settle with punching the side of his face. "The name's Ace!" She said smugly afterwards, before leaning her head into the chest area of his cloak and falling asleep; "Well, you're a real card all right." He said as he happily stroked her hair. As he did this, the loneliness in his heart seemed to be replaced, for the moment, with the joy of a possibly new friend sleeping in his arms.

Gaara's P.O.V

The rumors had all been true. Gata watched secretly as he saw Orochimaru talking with one of his flollowers. "The girl is here but we couldn't pinpoint the location." The follower said to his leader. "What? She could be anywhere in this world!" Hissed Orochimaru. "No matter, the data stream will pull her, unconciously, to us." Orochimaru continued as a snake like grin spread across his face. "But sir, our information shows that she has no interest in following the data stream. Furthermore, what if she doesn't join us?" The follower asked. "Then find out where the portal is before you dispose of her," hissed Orochimaru." Gaara simply nodded in confusement while hiding. He had no idea what girl his enemy was talking about but he knew the pull he felt had something to do with the data stream Orochimaru was babbling about.

* * *

**A/n: Reviews would be much loved!**


	2. Polker Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!!! Nor do I own Naruto!!!**

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

Ace was beginning to stir from her slumber when she felt, what she assumed was her pillow, shift a bit. "Hey, it seemed to say. "Why is my pillow talking to me?" She asked herself without bothering to open her eyes. "I'm Kankuro! I'm not anything close to a pillow." It said absent mindedly. Ace's eyes fluttered open to see the stranger from the night before still holding a firm grip on her body but the surroundings were far from the same. Where there was once a lush forest-like oasis; there was a window that depicted the mounds of sand that surrounded the huts of a village in it's place. "Not all that much different from the digiworld but that Puppetmon over there looks like a real piece of wood work," snickered Ace as she pointed to the lifeless puppet sitting opposite of her feet. Before Kankuro could reply, Ace had swiped the puppet and began hugging it. "Careful Karisu, you might hurt her," Kankuro said worriedly. "He's not a Puppetmon?! I must really not be in the digital world then." She said unenthusiasticly before giving Karisu's neck a light squeeze. "I'd hug your buddies stomach but he said I shouldn't because of his hidden weapons," explained Ace. "Are you sure?!" Kankuro asked a little to quickly before Ace burst out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that," she said as she wiped away the tears that poured from her eyes after her laughing fit. "Of course he didn't, I examined the hidden weapons while I was hugging him." Explained Ace, whom had resumed her state of laughter. "It's not nice to go through peoples things without them noticing." Kankuro interjected. "Fine," she said as she stopped her constant laughing and replaced it with a twictching smile. "But it is often looked highly upon for a shinobi to be rather stealthy," argued a cold, dark, monstrously low voice that had came from the doorway.

Gaara's P.O.V

Gaara had walked into Kankuro's room to find him arguing with an oddly dressed girl that was clad in grey pajama pants that had heart desighns splashing a bit of taste into the drab pair. She wore a a huge black shirt that made sure to hide her tiny body as well; except for her arms, which he had mentally noted where exceptionally bruised. "Did you have a run-in wih Orochimaru?" He asked the girl. "Are you taliking about the guy I faught in the digital world a few days ago? He had long black hair, a weird rope around his waist, and some grey haired kid was with him." Explained Ace. "That's him," Kankuro squeeked. "You can speak again!" She said happily as she stifled her laughs. Gaara simply just chuckled evilly and looked at his cowering brother. This girl obviously had no idea who he was but, somehow, Gaara liked that there was at least one person in the world who didn't know he was a monster. "Those bruises aren't from Orochimaru," he said as his sudden tenseness appeared again. "Who are they from?" He asked in a demanding voice towards the girl. "I'd rather not say," the girl replied playfully but quickly glimpsed around for half a second before supposedly anyone could notice. Gaara would have liked to laugh maniacly at this gesture of obvious secret-keepimg but decided to make better of it. "Tell me who gave you those bruises!" Gaara ordered. "You know what, thank's for the hospitality but I think I'll just let myself out," the girl said dramaticly before heading to the door and trying to get past him. "Move!" She barked at him when he had raised his arm into the rest of the door entrance. "Who gave you those bruises?" Gaara repeated. "It's none of your business now let me pass!" She said angrilly as she had tried to duck under his arm.

He watched as the girl stormed off and anger began to grow in his heart. Someone had hurt that girl and she had willingly protected them from harm. Anger seemed to flow through his heart because he had remembered how he would defend others as a child yet, still, they would hurt him emotionally. Some of the sand in his gourd poured onto the floor and began to take a ropelike form as they quickly approached and binded the girl before dragging her back to Gaara. "Who gave you those bruises?" Gaara asked angrily as he coldly looked into the eyes of his new captive.

Ace's P.O.V

Ace sighed and looked sorrowfully into the eyes of this new stranger whom had the power to weild sand. "My family gave me these," she growled into his face. "Escpecially my mom, now will you put me down?" she inquired. "You're, you're, you're own mother?" The new stranger asked in a state of shock. "I've got to go," Ace said as the sand let go of their hold on her. Without a second to lose, she had booked it out of the bedroom door and then out of the entrance and into the streets of the strange new world before her.

Gaara's P.O.V

"Kankuro, I wan't you to follow that girl and find out where this data stream nonsense is being spouted from. The last thing I need is a distraction while I'm looking for that girls family." He said mischeviously."You wouldn't!" Interjected Kankuro. "I will do what I have to. Besides, don't you want that girl to stay here. I saw that protective glint in your eyes when I walked into the room. You don't want your new friend to get hurt, do you?" He asked his older brother. "No, I don't want Ace to get hurt," he replied sourly to his younger sibling. "That's some poker face though, being able to hide all that behind her eyes," Gaaa said dreamily. "Don't you dare touch her!" Kankuro said protectively as he clutched the pocket in his wardrobe that contained his kunai. "Calm yourself Kankuro, I can't love..." Gaara said sadly before stalking off to do whatever he pleased.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I don't want to start taking reviews as ransom! All reading this have hence forth been warned.**


	3. A Full House

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor Naruto.**

**A.N: P.s, if you're wondering about the name of the chapter: A full house is a term for a hand that can possibly be dealt in polker of which consists of both a three of a kind and a two of a kind. This chapter however, does not contain five characters. I have chosen to name it this because of an event and this chapter and simply becuase a chapter named 'A Small Straight' sounds lame. However, if enough wish for me to change the name of the chapter then I shall do as requested in a review.**

* * *

Kankuro's P.O.V

Kankuro watched secretly as Ace explored her new surroundings. "Nothing but sand and housing," she said miserably as she looked around. "I wonder how Etemon would feel about that?" He had heard her ask herself. The puppet loving kid knew what a digimon is, his sister had told him about such creatures once, but he knew very little about them. Kankuro was sure an Etemon's some kind of monkey or primate-like creature that seemed to wear shades but he decided to ask his new friend about it later. First, he was going to learn all he could about her. The boy noticed that Ace had almost spotted him and immediately jumped behind the shade of an alleyway. "Who's there?" His friend asked wearily before quickly glancing at the shaded area that he had just taken refuge in. When nothing happened, Ace simply blinked and continued on with her aimless journey through the streets.

Ace's P.O.V

All day, Ace had an unshakable feeling that someone was following her but every time she had glimpsed behind herself, there would always be the same scene: An empty spcace, sand, and houses. Now that she thought about it, the desert village did seem to be rather lacking in inhabitants. She wondered if their numbers were few or if the villagers were trying to hide from the baking heat of the sun in which Ace had somehow come to enjoy. The climate wasn't as cold as her home and that's the way she liked it. Suddenly, she thought she had heard footsteps and immediately turned around but all she found was an alleyway that was supposedly empty. Thus, she blinked and then kept on walking as she basked in the sun. "You shouldn't be wearing pants in this weather," came a feminine voice, that sounded a great deal less scarier than the red headed stranger's she met today, which seemed to hold a tiny hint of relation in dialogue. "I'm Temari," said the voice as a girl emerged out of the shadows of a different alleyway while pulling Kankuro out with her. "Although this spy is my brother," Temari said sarcastically. "You know Kankuro?" Is all Ace managed to say before being dragged all the way back to Kankuro's home and into Temari's room. "Put this on," ordered Temari as she handed Ace one of her skirts. "But I don't wear this kind of thing!" Ace protested. Temari just grunted and handed Ace an even shorter skirt. "That's not what I meant," Temari's captive sighed as she slipped on the slightly larger skirt and pulled off her pajama pants.

Kankuro's P.O.V

Kankuro had been lazily sleeping in his room when a knocking on his door stirred him. "Come in," he said groggily before wiping his eyes, shaking his head, and regaining his composure. Ace skulked into the room with her black shirt tied in a way that showed her stomach and a white mini-skirt that went about three inches above her knees as well as wearing a pair of light brown sandals. "I'm still dreaming," concluded Kankuro as his nose began bleeding because of his friends new appearance. "Tell Temari to give you something decent," ordered Kankuro. "I already tried," Ace retorted rather angrily. "I knew the skirt was a little bit short but I didn't think the outfit was too indecent." Ace went on angrily. "Anyway, Temari just wanted me to ask you how I looked, but since I have your answer then I'll just go tell her," she continued before trying to barge out the door. Before she could, Kankuro had caught her and was once again laying her retreating body in his arms. "What are you doing?" She asked bitterly. "I like the outfit but I don't want you to have to deal with others who'd like it too much." Explained Kankuro as he untied the knot in her shirt and watched it fall back into place over her stomach. "Beautiful," he said inaudibly before relinquishing his friend. Ace looked up brightly at him and smiled. "Thanks," she beamed before randomly hugging him. For a moment Kankuro was confused, he didn't know what to do. He had recieved his first hug from his new friend and had no idea what to do in return.

Finally, he decided on hugging her as close to him and as tightly as possible. "You're squeezing me to death," she choked out before a slight growl could be heard at the foot of Kankuro's door. Sure enough, there in the doorway, stood Gaara of whom seemed to be growling at Kankuro. All the older sibling could do was watch in fear as the red head walked towards Ace. The next thing Kankuro knew, Gaara had hugged his friend and was now staring at her new wardrobe. "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Kankuro heard his friend boldly ask Gaara. "You were hugging Kankuro," argued Gaara. "I know Kankuro just a little better than I know you," retorted Ace. "But I've known Kankuro my whole life and I think it's going to take you a while to register what your hug actually meant to either of us," Gaara wittingly continued. "You're right, because I haven't got a clue what you're talking about!" Kankuro heard Ace admitt almost inaudibly. The older sibling wondered if maybe Gaara was trying to keep Ace near him. It was a faraway thought that was very unlikely but still made Kankuro terribly jealous as he thought about it. "You'll be bunking with Kankuro," is all Gaara said as he pointed to the door where a rolled up sleeping bag had been carelessly propped onto the ground. The puppet loving sibling's jealousy vanished as quickly as it had come after Gaara had told him the news.

Gaara's P.OV

Gaara had enjoyed watching the quick change of emotions on his brothers face as well as the feeling of his first hug with Ace. He had came up with a plan while on his useless search for Ace's family. Since he couldn't find them, he'd make sure she was as happy as he possibly could in order to make her stay and the best way to do that was for her to spend time with his brother whom she had naturally adapted to being around due to knowing him the longest of the siblings and thus trusting the puppet-loving teen more than she did him. Although he seemed to note that Ace still had no idea who or what he was. Still, it pained him that she would have to find out eventually and then she would cringe at his sight just like all the other villagers hiding in their homes to avoid him. Kankuro had silently walked into Gaara's room and had seen his look of distaste for what the future could hold. "She's too loving to be that cruel," Kankuro said as if reading his brothers mind. "She may be a loving peron but that doesn't mean she isn't a fearful person." Argued Gaara. "I'm a digidestined for crying out loud! Besides, not to many of us are chickens." Argued Ace as she walked into the room behind Gaara. "There's something I want you to have," said Ace as she handed over her digivice to Gaara. "I'm a digidestined that has the crest of love," she said as she pointed to the picture of the heart on the screen of her digivice. "Would you mind pressing that button?" Ace asked as she pointed to the lower one on the left hand side of the device. Gaara decided to press the button and watched in amazement at the data stream that had shot quickly in two directions. One was aimed at Temari whom was barely visible from the door because she was climbing up the stairs. The other stream was aimed at his brother, of whom was still just standing around in the room. "I knew it it! You do have love in your heart! You love your brother and sister!" Beamed Ace. Gaara just chuckled. "Silly girl, you really believe that I can love?" He asked in an even more monstrous voice. "I'm not sure Mr. Inner Demon, but I think your host can!" Ace exclaimed excitedly. "How did you know?!" Gaara asked in two different voices; his own and the demon's voice. "Temari told me all about it while I was in her room," simply stated Ace before skipping off happily with no notion of knowng that Gaara had just discovered he could love someone.

Temari's P.O.V

While Temari had always been the most outspoken of the siblings, she had held her tongue when it came to the argument with Gaara about love. She would have liked for him to realize this sooner but still found it amusing to watch Ace explain and skip off happily as if it wasn't a very important matter. Even though, Temari thought, Ace knew just how important it was for Gaara to realize. It had happened as quickly as it had ended and reminded the oldest sand sibling of the wind. "Hello Temari," she had said before walking down the stairs and then continuing her skipping rampage. "Is she just going to skip around the house all day?" Temari asked her brothers once she had reached the entrance to Gaara's room. "Maybe," said Kankuro whom was now looking over the digivice still clutched in Gaara's hand. Temari smiled as she realized that Gaara had somehow caused the data-streams to return to the device from which they had protruded a few minutes earlier.

Kankuro's P.O.V

The second eldest brother looked at the youngest one in what could possibly be mere shock. "Gaara, are you alright?" He managed to ask after Temari had left the room. "I'm more than alright, I just found out that I don't have to worry about something like that anymore," Gaara said nearly inaudbly then grunted to give his brother an answer he could hear. "It's just too bad I didn't love the person who proved I could." Gaara said to himself sadly. " We just don't know her well enough is all!" Kankuro said in defense of his new friend. "You could see it in her eyes that she truly didn't care if you hosted a demon or not!" He continued. "I mean no ill thoughts towards Ace, Kankuro. It's quite the opposite. I think what I'm feeling towards this girl is...friendship.

* * *

**Well, this has been an interesting turn of events. Come on, you have to admitt Gaara wasn't expecting something like that! On the other hand, why on earth did Temari just show up out of nowhere. Oh well, it's like that because I, the authoress, made it that way. At any rate, reviews are much loved and appreciated!**


	4. Read Them And Weep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon!!**

**A.N: More reviews means more ideas! Also, due to unpopular demand, I have started using doulbe spaces.**

Kankuro's P.O.V

The eldest of the brothers had been extremely worried for the past few days. It was true that Ace showed no signs of wanting to leave and he was happy about her staying

with him and his siblings. The problem was that eventually she'd leave him. "Are you okay?" Ace, whom had been sitting in his lap and trying to steal his hat, asked. "I'm

fine," Kankuro lied. "I'm not that dense," sighed Ace before flicking his forhead as well as slinking off of his lap. "I'm going to go see what Gaara's up to!" He had heard Ace

say before skipping through the entrance to his room. Kankuro had noticed her sudden sadness in her eyes when he had lied to her. "Does she know I'll miss her?" He asked

himself before shuffling off out of the window and into the evening, traveling towards the oasis.

Gaara's P.O.V

Gaara heard a knock on his door and assumed it was Ace before announcing she could come in. The youngest sand sibling had been worried that Ace would ask if he knew

a way back to her home. The idea of her asking this question would always seem to make two tears in his heart. One was usually caused by the idea of losing his friend and

the other was caused by the idea of her going back to her broken family. "Are you okay?" She had asked him. "Not really," Gaara answered as he caught the sadness in her

eyes. "Why are you sad?" Gaara asked her worriedly. If Kankuro or Temari had done something mean to his friend then they would answer to his demon of whom had also

grown attached to Ace. "Kankuro's been really sad all day long and he won't tell me why! Do you think it's something I did?" She said before suddenly hugging Gaara and

sobbing into his shirt. "He doesn't want you to leave us," Gaara answered before combing his hand soothingly through his friends hair. "I don't want you to leave either," he

answered sadly as he absent mindedly brushed her bangs back to reveal her tear stained face. "Your'e my best and only friend," Gaara admitted sadly before looking to her

eyes. "As well as my brothers love," Gaara had said before he realized it. "I mean friend! I meant friend!" He corrected himself. The last thing Ace needed to know is the one

secret that his brother had confided in him. "I'm Temari's friend too!" Ace said happily as he wiped away her tears. She just nodded her head and skipped out of his room

while, Gaara's nose bled as he noticed, her skirt bobbed along with the rythm.

Temari's P.O.V

Temari, as well as her brothers, had grown attached to Ace but for a few very different reasons. The main one being that there was finally someone in the world she could

argue with about the different abilities and attributes of digimon. "Bakumon is not a vaccine type!" Temari could hear Ace shouting to her from the stair-way. "It is too a

vaccine type!" She called to Ace. "I still think it's a virus type!" Ace shot back. "Whatever," Temari said before both girls began laughing light-heartedly. "Well, I'm off to find

Kankuro. He wasn't in his room and I'm worried." Ace exclaimed to Temari before skipping out of the door. "That girl is something else," Temari muttered to herself happily.

"She sure is," admitted her younger brother whom had came into Temari's view as soon as Ace had left. "We'll follow her since it's almost dark," Gaara's demon answered

for him. "Be back before dinner," Temari sighed as her broher shuffled off behind Ace while managing to conceal himself.

Kankuro's P.O.V

Once again, the older of the two brothers was sitting on the cushioning grass patches of the hidden oasis and this time enjoying the cooler atmoshpere of the late evening.

Suddenly, Kankuro heard a rustling sound and gripped his kunai but immediately let go when his brother emerged through the trees. "Well, since you're here then I'll trust you

to watch Ace." Is all Gaara said in a slightly shocked whisper before Kankuro heard another rustle in the trees. "That's her," Gaara whispered before disappearing from sight.

"Kankuro, you're alright! I was extremely worried. You just left all of a sudden after sulking all day and I thought you might have been in trouble!" Ace sobbed into

Kankuro's chest and hugged him as close as possible. "I'm okay," Kankuro said as he messed up his friends hair. "The moon will be out soon," Kankuro said dreamily as he

locked eyes with Ace's. He imagined all of his feelings for her were showing in his orbs and that the grip he had on her as they hugged was some kind of proof that he liked

her. The two of them just stood together like that for a good ten minutes until the sun set and the moon rose. "You can let go now," answered Ace. Kankuro's heart sank as

his mind repeated those four words. The girl he loved hadn't even noticed that he was trying to show her how he felt. "I don't want to," he said before tilting her chin up and

looking at her face. Sure enough, there were those playful yet hurt eyes and her mouth stretched out into a smile. That look of hers did nothing but prove he couldn't take it

anymore; In one swift movement, Kankuro had taken Ace's mouth with his own. The next thing he knew, he was holding her even closer. Sadly, all good times have an

ending and Kankuro's heart seemed to break when Ace pushed him away. What hurt him even more, was when she looked at him like he was a monster. "I have to go," said

Ace before rushing off into the night. "Wait, come back Ace!" He called as he chased after her.

Ace's P.O.V

Ace felt heart broken and miserable as she ran from her friend of whom was chasing her as fast as he possibly could. He had kissed her and it had seemed to bring back a

crop of horrible memories about her family. That's when she realized that she would have to go home and say goodbye to her friends. She cried as she ran from Kankuro.

Not worried where the tears fell. As long as she could out run him. The last thing she needed was him around when she finally found the portal to her home world. As if

reading her mind, Kankuro had caught up to her and grabbed her into his arms. "Don't go away! I won't do it again! I'm sorry!" He begged and cried. "It's not that, I just

remembered my home," answered Ace sadly. "Please don't go!" He repeated with a far away, longing, look in his eyes. "I'm of no use in this world." Answered Ace. "That's

completey backwards! You're family doesn't care if you're dead or alive and if you leave this world then you'll cause my siblings and I to drift apart again. You're Gaara's

only friend, if you leave him then he'll go back to being heartless and I'll be lonely again! Who will Temari argue with over digimon?!" Kankuro sobbed as he struggled to

keep Ace from getting out of his grip. "I have to go back! I have to face my problems! I'm not the type to run away and pretend nothing's wrong!" Ace said angrily as she

struggled to get out of Kankuro's grasp. "What about me? Don't you even care that I'll be miserable without you?! Don't lie to me either!" Demanded Kankuro in a suddenly

angry voice. "I care about you too much! I don't want to say goodbye to you or your siblings because of how much you all mean to me! I musn't mean that much to you

though since your acting just like my family!" Cried Ace as she finally broke free of his grasp and ran into the night.

Kankuro's P.O.V

Kankuro felt like someone had slapped him as he decreased his grip on Ace before she broke free and ran away from him. "I'm sorry," he said as he dropped to his knees

and watched as tears poured from his face and muddied the sand. "I'm sorry," he repeated as if it would make her come back. "Ace wouldn't have seen a need for you to

apalogize," said a slightly softer but still monsterous voice.

Kankuro turned his head to see Gaara standing behind him. His brother seemed to be watching the slowly disapearing dot in the distance that was Ace. The peculiar thing

was, Kankuro noted, that Gaara had a faint smile. "Freedom always comes at a price," said Gaara. "What do you mean?" Kankuro asked. "We are going to follow Ace. I

didn't want to say anything but if we allow her to run freely around this world then she's bound to run into Orochimarua and he wants information that he think's Ace has."

Explained Gaara as he took out the digivice Ace had given him. "Press this button," Gaara ordered. "Why, what will happen if I do?" Kankuro asked. "Because of your love

for Ace, the compass on the screen will point to her if you truly love her and it'll serve as our map to where she is." The youngest explained. Thus, Kankuro pressed the

button and looked at the tiny red dot resembling Ace. "We'll be with you soon," Kankuro said to himself. He suddenly understood the meaning of Gaara's words. He knew

that Ace was free to roam wherever she pleased in search of the portal to home but the price was the possible loss of her life.

* * *

**A.N: well wasn't that an interesting bit of a chapter?**

**Kankuro- That's all you have to say after not posting in this amount of time.**

**author...cough...kakakashi girl 15...cough- Well, a friend of mine hinted that she'd been checking up on my fanfiction stories.**

**Kankuro- Then why aren't you working on a Paranoia Agent fiction?**

**author-(Disclaimer- Hey, I don't own Paranoia Agent!) Oh, that's because this one has a more interesting ending. People would know that if they'd just review the story ****more.**

**Kankuro- Are you going to threaten to not finish the story until you get reviews?**

**author- I don't feel like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
